


Warmth

by Mareel



Series: Always [70]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Destroy Ending, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Love, M/M, N7 (Mass Effect), N7 Day, Post-Mass Effect 3, Post-War, Slice of Life, Vancouver, november - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: Finding a safe shelter from a cold wind and the weight of memories.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place 30 years after the end of the Reaper war, at John and Kaidan's home in West Vancouver. 
> 
> It's just a small moment in their life together, in honor of N7 day.
> 
> Part of the "Always" timeline, this stands on its own as well.

 

The night is clear, cloudless with no moon. The inky black of the sea merges almost seamlessly into the sky at the distant horizon. The dark-clad figure resting on his elbows against the deck railing seems almost insignificant against that sky. Except to me. 

"John, you'll freeze to death out here tonight."

"Nah, it's okay. I just felt like watching the sky... the stars. Pretty damn beautiful, you know?"

I'm not surprised at his mood. Tonight marks the thirtieth anniversary of the end of the Reaper War. Memorials are being held, but John stopped attending them years ago, after lighting an eternal flame at the London site. I think he didn't want to continue to be any kind of focal point for the events. Vivid images of that last desperate push toward the beam in London will be with me forever, and I'm sure the memory is even more visceral for him. 

A night sky like this, filled only with stars, is a hard-won sight, one that too many never lived to see. 

"At least put on a jacket."

He mumbles something about how he'll be okay. "Don't fuss, Kaidan..." Yeah, yeah. I'm having none of it. I cherish every moment we have together, and want to make sure there are many years left to us. Which includes making sure he takes care of himself.

He doesn't turn as I cross the deck to stand behind him and drape his old N7 jacket over his shoulders. Years have passed since it was new, and he's thinner now, but the black leather still looks good on him. 

"What? Kaidan, where did you find this? I've looked all over. I was afraid i'd lost it somehow..."

"You left it at the orchard. Mom packed it up and sent it by post. Guess she knew it was important."

He slips his arms into the sleeves and zips it up all the way, shivering despite his protests that he was fine. 

"Thanks, Kaid... and I'll have to remember to thank Elena."

After a few quiet minutes, he's still shivering. The wind off the open water is a biting cold. November hit fast and hard this year. No lingering crisp fall days. 

I wrap my arms around him, drawing him in to shelter close, feeling him relax against me as the shivers subside.

"The hell with the jacket. _Now_ I'm warm, Kaidan. What would I do without you?"

He's heard my reply before, but it's as true today as it was back on the _Normandy_.

"You'll _never_ find out."

 


End file.
